


xXx

by NorthernSerpent



Series: Falice: From A to Z [24]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSerpent/pseuds/NorthernSerpent
Summary: In which Alice has a new camera.





	xXx

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, there's an episode of Sesame Street where X quits the alphabet because there are no good X words. I decided that's permission enough to cheat a little bit.

Alice squinted at the instruction manual before turning on her video camera for the first time. It had just arrived and she wanted to make sure that it worked before filming some new family videos. Hal’s old camera was ancient and tainted with terrible memories, so Alice had decided to splurge on a new one. Making new memories with her girls and grandkids was as good as an excuse as any to indulge herself.

She placed the manual down and walked through her bedroom with one eye in the viewfinder, with the buttons as she recorded her vanity, the door to the en suite bathroom, the cosy corner with the armchair and the floor lamp where she liked to curl up and read, the door to the walk-in closet, and then finally to her bed. 

Fiddling with the buttons, Alice zoomed in and out of the bed spread, and was pleased with the result intuitive ease of the model she chose. 

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she was struck by the memory of what and who she had been doing in that bed just last weekend… three days ago. 

Flustered, she backed up and almost dropped her camera at the sudden sound of FP’s voice.

“Whatcha got there, Alice?”

“Jesus Christ, FP!” Alice jumped. Her heart was racing but she managed to regain her composure. “How did you get in here?”

“Polly was heading out with the kids and she let me in,” FP shrugged. “She said you were up here.”

“Oh, okay,” She paused, trying to think. “Did I miss a date or something? Why are you here?”

FP frowned and ran a hand through his hair. “No. I was just in the neighbourhood visiting Fred and I thought I’d stop by,” he stopped and took a deep breath. “Never mind. You’re busy. I’ll let you get back to… filming or something.”

“Don’t worry about it, FP. I’m not busy,” Alice reassured him brightly. “I’m just testing out my new camera. Just came in from Glamazon.”

“I’m surprised it arrived so quickly.”

She had made an off hand comment about it during their last booty call and Alice was surprised he remembered her mentioning it at all. 

“So you  _ do _ know how to listen,” she smiled as she walked over to her vanity to put the camera down. FP lingered by the door. “I’ll have to remember that.”

“Are you waiting for an official invite? You can come in you know,” she teased. It was rather endearing that he was hesitating to cross the threshold when he certainly wasn’t that hesitant last time.

“You sure?” FP asked gravely. It felt like he was looking into her very soul. 

“Very sure,” Alice countered, her insides already warming up at the idea of spending another moment with him. “Make sure you close the door behind you.”

Betty was gone for the day, and Polly would be out for at least an hour. They had plenty of time.

FP swallowed and took a step forward, his eyes still smouldering. There was a moment where Alice may or may not have forgotten how to breathe.

He closed the door.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you ages,” Alice said, feeling her knees weaken as FP started to advance toward her.

“Really? You saw me yesterday,” he teased as he reached her. His hand went to her cheek and she closed her eyes as his thumb stroked her from cheekbone to chin.

“Yeah, but we were both fully clothed,” she said, her voice shaky. “I haven’t seen  _ all  _ of you since Sunday.”

Her heart was pounding, and she was drowning in the scent that was just so  _ FP _ . It was a subtle cologne, or perhaps just his body wash, and it was sharp and masculine and she was addicted.

“It’s only been three days,” FP said, his voice so low that it was practically a murmur.

“Only?” Alice’s brain didn’t seem to be working. All she could think about was how FP’s thumb had moved to lower lip, and how intense and dark his eyes were.

Almost everything about FP was intense. Everything about their sordid history was intense.

Sixteen-year old Alice would be appalled that she had fallen back into bed with him. But while forty-something year old Alice was older, she was not as wise as she tried to be, and FP Jones still made her turn into putty. 

“I need you,” she confessed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with everything she had. She wanted to make him as breathless as he made her feel.

He made a muffled noise that might have been surprise or pleasure or a combination of the two. He dragged his hands down the sides of her body, pausing at her waist, and then sliding lower, moving behind her, cupping and fondling her ass through her jeans. She moaned into his mouth, and started to walk them clumsily toward the bed.

Somehow he ended up sitting on the edge of the bed with her straddling his lap. He was getting harder beneath her, but Alice really couldn’t feel him properly through the layers of jeans that separated them. But at least her thin blouse was thin enough for her to feel his calloused hands squeezing her breasts through the fabric. 

They had just done this three days ago, and holy fuck she missed him so much. The way he touched her now was less urgent than some of the times. This time, he seemed more eager to explore. 

Alice tugged FP’s t-shirt from his waistband. After that there was no going back. Their clothes came off so fast and were tossed haphazardly across the room. Her bra somehow ended up dangling on the bedpost. 

His boxer briefs are the last articles of clothing to be tossed.

His cock looked even better than she remembered, and she knew how incredibly good he had felt moving inside of her. 

“I want to go down on you,” she kissed his jawline lightly. “I want to taste you.”

She saw the muscles in FP’s jaw working, and his Adam’s apple bob up and down. He nodded and his eyes fluttered shut. 

Alice sank to the floor, and guided him to sit closer to the edge of the bed so she could kneel between his thighs. She looked up at FP to find him watching her with his dark eyes, his nostrils flaring a bit with every breath he took. He didn’t look impatient. 

She looked back at his cock and let her finger run along the tip. FP made a strangled sound when she did it. There was a clear drop of fluid leaking from the little slit which she licked up and FP made another strangled noise.

The noises he was making was doing things to her. She really liked the noises - the noises she was causing him to make.

As she sucked on the tip, and stroked the base, she wondered if she could get him to say something.

She looked up to see him staring down at her, his eyes glazed. 

With a faint pop, she released him from her mouth, but kept stroking his shaft. “What do you want, FP?” she asked with a faint smile. “Faster or slower, deeper or harder?”

FP closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again she felt his hand land on the back of her head. She liked the way his fingers scratched lightly at her scalp.

“Just don’t stop,” he said, his voice deeper than it had been before. 

She went back to work, and almost melted when he started talking again, his voice still sounding the way it did.

“Keep going… Fuck Alice… you feel so good…” He was breathing hard, and his hips and thighs were twitching. “Faster, Alice.”

She obliged him, and fondled his balls and sucked a little harder too for good measure. He deserved it. Reducing FP to profanity was always such a turn-on and she was getting so wet listening to him. She could feel his hand gripping the back of her head more tightly, tangling his fingers in her hair.

“Fuck,” FP groaned. She could feel his balls tightening up in her hand. “You have to stop if you don’t want -” 

She let go before he could unravel completely. 

“Come here,” he murmured, offering her a hand up. She let him help her to her feet, but FP didn’t let her stay standing for very long.

They were tangled up and kissing on top of her bedspread before she knew what had happened. His hands were everywhere, and yet it still didn’t seem like enough. His tongue was just as eager to explore her mouth as it had been when they first kissed all those years ago.

As though sensing her need, FP started kissing a path down her body, lingering at her nipples until she made a strange squeaking sound, and then pushing her thighs apart with the same determined motion he had three days ago. She propped herself up on her elbows to look at what he was doing. Her arms trembled at the sight of him so focused between her legs.

Alice flopped back down to her mountain of decorative pillows when he started to lick her, her entire body shuddering with pleasure.

The first time they had done this as adults, it had taken him a few minutes to figure out what she liked. Apparently FP had a good memory because now he went straight for it. His tongue felt amazing against her. So soft and wet and deliberate. He knew exactly what he was doing to her.

FP didn’t seem to be in a particular hurry, but her orgasm had other ideas. It built up so quickly and soon Alice was crying out his name and pulling at her bedspread.

FP crawled up her body to kiss her again. She moaned helplessly into the kiss, tasting her own sharp taste on his tongue and feeling weak and dizzy with pleasure.

Alice could feel him nudging her drenched folds: hot and heavy and wonderfully blunt. She raised her thighs, angling her hips to welcome him, and did everything she physically could to encourage him. “Please, FP. Fuck me.”

FP kneeled on the mattress near her buttocks while she continued to lay down on her back. taking ankles ankles, he lifted and spread her legs apart. 

He thrust inside her with a grunt, sheathing himself completely in one go.

Her toes curled, and she closed her eyes, revelling in how good he felt inside her. 

He pulled almost all the way out and plunged back in, creating a loud smack as their bodies came back together. The breath she had taken left her with a woosh.

He did it again.

Somehow he managed to thrust harder every time.

Before long she was commanding him to keep going, her voice almost completely foreign to her own ears. 

With one hand Alice caressed her clit. The other she rested on his thigh, digging her nails in as he put her closer and closer to the edge.

She was making high-pitched, incoherent sounds each which only seemed to spur him on.

Something inside her clenched up and released a tidal wave of overwhelming pleasure inside her and she couldn’t help but call his name due to the intensity of it all. 

She wanted to go limp once it was over, but FP was still moving. Still fucking her.  The grunts she enjoyed got louder. His grip on her hips became even tighter.

“Fuck, Alice, I’m so close” he choked out before pulling out and grasping his cock with his right hand. He stroked it quickly, and shot his hot load over her stomach.

They collapsed into a heap, but untangled themselves fairly quickly when it became clear that it was too difficult to breathe in that position. 

FP stroked her arm from shoulder to elbow. It was a idle movement, but there was a hint of possessiveness and affection to it that Alice tried not to read too much into. 

Eventually, once her breathing was completely under control, and she was fairly sure they had ruined the bedspread beyond all repair, she turned to FP.

“Want to help me get cleaned up?” she asked innocently. 

“Definitely.”

 

* * *

 

One week later, Alice was over at the trailer gushing over the twins.

“Dagwood is just _so_ protective of Juniper,” she cooed. “I need to show you this video I took of them sleeping. It’s so precious.”

Alice handed him her camera and pressed a button. The camera started playing footage of two toddlers curled together in their crib. 

“You’ve got cute grandkids,” he said and she rolled her eyes at the appalling G-word. “Polly’s doing good.”

“You and I both know the job is never done.” 

“Amen,” FP agreed. “Any other fun videos?”

Alice nodded. “Feel free to go through them.”

FP glanced down and pressed a button, hoping to go to the next clip. 

His clumsy thumbs must have hit the wrong thing because some other footage that was decidedly not family friendly started to play.

FP almost dropped the camera at the sound of his voice calling Alice’s name. 

He stared down at the screen, and felt his mouth go completely dry.

There they were fucking on screen. The room was well lit, and her stupidly high-end camera had picked up every detail of the dirty things they had done to each other. 

Next to him, Alice was ashen. “What the fuck is that?”

“You don’t know? This is _your_ camera,” he stammered, horror and arousal building inside him. 

On one hand, the idea that she had kept a recording of such a private moment without his consent was unforgivable. But on the other hand, it’s kinda really hot. 

“Is that us?” Alice asked, her voice even smaller than before. She resembles the squeak of a mouse.

“Yes,” he swallowed in an attempt moisten the dessert in his throat. “You didn’t film us on purpose?” 

Based on her mortified reaction, and on the home-videos of her grandchildren that followed, FP realized that it was very unlikely that this sex tape was intentional. 

“FP, I promise you I had no idea,” she buried her head in her hands and groaned. “Fuck, I must have accidentally left it recording."

He looked down to the screen again to find Video Alice spread out for his porn-star alter-ego as he ploughed into her over and over again. 

Seeing it made him remember how amazing she had felt.

FP aimlessly pressed all the buttons until it finally stopped. He took a deep breath, before turning to Alice. 

“You have to delete this,” he stated. It was the logical thing to do.

“Obviously,” Alice snorted. “If this gets out-”

“-it won’t.”

“But if…” she trailed off.

“Hey, Alice…” An idea had struck and he would regret it forever if he didn’t at least try. “Before you delete it, what’s the harm in watching it a few times? I mean, it already exists.”

She didn’t answer, and FP finally looked over to see her staring at him in awe. “Okay.”

And that was how they ended up on his bed, FP fucking her from behind as they watched their video-selves on the tiny display screen.

“It’s a shame we have to delete it,” FP sighed afterwards as he fell against his pillows. “You are so much hotter than any porn star.”

Alice laughed “Thanks?”

“You know what I mean.”

Right now wasn’t the time. Things were too risky. Too many mortal enemies. Too many variables still up in the air. 

But maybe...

Alice reached over to the camera and pressed a few buttons. “Maybe when things calm down we can do this again.”

“I’d like that. _A lot_.”


End file.
